A Matter Of Honor
:Na palubu USS Enterprise-D byl přijat na základě výměnného programu Hvězdné flotily nový člen - praporčík Mendon z planety Benzar. Obdobně se i komandér William T. Riker účastní tohoto programu a zaujme místo na klingonské lodi Pagh. Kromě toho, že si musí na ní vydobýt velitelské postavení, zvykat si na jejich stravu a přiměřeně se chovat ke klingonským ženám, musí též čelit podezření, že chce klingonskou loď zničit. Nakonec se s pomocí Mendony, se kterým byly na počátku jeho služby na Enterpriese-D problémy, zdárně vše vyřeší …. Děj epizody Dat od operační konzole na hlavním můstku oznamuje, že USS Enterprise-D se blíží k Hvězdné základně 179. Ve vzdálenosti 27000 km se komandér Riker přihlásí přes audiokanál základně a ta předává lodi zprávu, že je vše připraveno k transportu. Riker a praporčík Wesley Crusher se odeberou do transportní místnosti, kde za chvíli vítají nové osazenstvo, které nastoupilo na loď do služby. Ty odvádí poručík Lewis k přidělení kajut. Mezi nově příchozími je též praporčík, který nastupuje na palubu na základě důstojnického výměnného programu. Riker dává pokyn, aby praporčík následoval Crushera. Crusher je zmaten podobou praporčíka, myslí si, že je to jeho známý z přijímacích zkoušek na Akademii Mordoc. Ptá se ho, co zde dělá, když ji přece nemohl již ukončit. Ten ho vyvede z omylu, protože se představí jako praporčík Mendon z planety Benzar. Crusher se omluví tím, že jsou si velice podobní. Crusher se od Mendona dozví, že je to tím, že oba dva pocházejí ze stejné planety. To se již do rozhovoru zapojuje též Riker a vítá praporčíka, navíc mu oznamuje, že instruktáž a školení začíná za 15 minut. Mendon mu na oplátku odpoví, že je šťastný, že byl přidělen na Enterprise. Navíc sděluje, že to nebyla náhoda, protože si právě o tuto loď požádal, protože ví, že jí bude velice prospěšný. Z těchto slov je Riker překvapený a proto jej raději s Crusherem posílá zařídit další záležitosti. Jen odejdou z transportní místnosti, ozývá se Rikerovi kapitán Picard a žádá ho, aby se dostavil na phaserovou střelnici. Při cvičné střelbě s phasery se Picard zajímá na názor komandéra na výměnný program, který inicializovala Hvězdná flotila. Riker si myslí, že je to výborné a hned kapitánovi nahlašuje, že právě přivítal praporčíka Mendona a říká mu, jaký má na něj názor. Prý se rád zalichotí. Na to Picard, že je to pro Benzity typické. Po chvíli Picard Rikerovi nadhodí, že někdo navrhl, aby se tohoto programu zúčastnil taky důstojník z Enterprise a že právě v jejich blízkosti je klindonská loď Pagh. Na to Riker, že doposud neslyšel, že by nějaký důstojník Federace sloužil na klingonské lodi. Je zvědavý, koho tam kapitán pošle. A Picard na to, že nějakého dobrovolníka. Riker hlásí, že by měl zájem a po argumentu, že to ještě nikdo nezkusil, Picard souhlasí a oznamuje mu, že ho nahlásí. Riker začíná zjišťovat bližší informace o Klingonech. Nejdříve zpovídá Worfa a od něj se dozvídá, že chtěl také o lidech vědět co nejvíce, než mezi nimi začal žít. První otázka Rikera na Worfa je, jestli je pravda, že první důstojník klingonské lodi se snaží zavraždit svého kapitána a zda to nezpůsobuje v posádce chaos. Worf mu to potvrzuje a vysvětluje mu, proč to tak je. Jestliže kapitán je slabý nebo neschopný, očekává se, že mu k důstojnému odchodu pomůže jeho první důstojník. A Worf dále komandéra upozorňuje, že se ho bude snažit zabít ze stejného důvodu druhý důstojník. Riker má starost, jak si na odlišné poměry zvykne, ale Worf ho uklidňuje, že klingonský způsob velení úspěšně funguje několik staletí. Poté jde komandér Riker do baru a objednává si plný stůl klingonských jídel a snaží se je s velkou chutí spořádat. Při jídle ho pozoruje doktorka Pulaski a diví se, co jí. Riker ji upozorňuje na klingonské delikatesy, jako jsou pařáty z pipiuse, srdce z targa a hlavně jí ukazuje gagh. Vysvětluje jí, že gagh jsou hadí červi a hned je doktorce nabízí. Ta s povděkem odmítá a má starost, aby Riker na klingonské lodi nezemřel hlady. To již přichází do baru kapitán Picard a žertem Rikerovi říká, že ví, že je zvykem před odchodem pořádat hostinu, ale že to se volí lákavější chody. Riker mu hned nabídne, ale když Picard vidí všechna ta zvláštní jídla na stole, nějak se mu do nich nechce a jen podotkne, že o klingonech se zná jen málo a že se musí ještě hodně učit. A na závěr podotkne, že nyní má Riker k tomu příležitost, kterou mu závidí. Když se později Worf znovu setkává s Rikerem, předá mu nouzový transportér. Upozorňuje ho, že je upraven tak, aby vysílal všesměrově signál s nouzovou zprávou. Upozorňuje ho, že je to pro jeho bezpečnost a byl by velice rád, aby se znovu vrátil na Enterprise. Riker mu za to děkuje a chce vědět, zda je to od něho sentiment. Dozví se, že je to pouze účinnost. Riker chápe a děkuje mu. Zatím se Mendon seznamuje s prací na hlavním můstku. Nahlíží všem do práce a hned jim radí, jak by se tato práce podle něho dala zlepšit. Taktickému důstojníkovi oznamuje, že by věděl, jak zlepšit práci se štíty, Crushera, který právě sedí u kormidelnické konzole, upozorňuje, že by byla dobrá drobná změna v navigačním systému, která by se mohla osvědčit v nebezpečných situacích. Wesley chce na něm vědět, kde to viděl, protože na Enterprise s tím problémy nikdy nebyly. Dozví se od Mendona, že to je pouze jeho teorie a hned mu oznamuje, že se o tom zmíní kapitánovi. Posádka můstku je z jeho neustálých připomínek rozladěna. Po nástupu kapitána Picarda do směny se Enterprise-D přibližuje ke klingonské lodi Pagh. Kapitán požádal Worfa o otevření komunikačního kanálu. Spojení se daří, proto kapitán dává Worfovi povel na převedení obrazu na hlavní obrazovku. Objevuje se kapitán Kargan a žádá o urychlený transport prvého důstojníka z Enterprise-D na jejich palubu. Picard odpovídá, že přenos se připravuje a že se mohou těšit na dobrého důstojníka. Od Kargana se dozví, že posoudí sám, o jak dobrého důstojníka se jedná a přerušuje spojení. Celý rozhovor na můstku také vyslechl Mendon a zhodnotil kapitána Kagana, že je "...laskavost sama...". Worf ho upozorňuje, že to není jeho starost a že se má především starat o svojí práci. Proto se Mendon odebírá k vědeckému stanovišti a začíná skenovat povrch lodi Pagh. Objevuje, že na povrchu klingonské lodi je neznámá substance a proto požaduje na počítači provedení její analýzy. Zjišťuje, že se jedná o mikrobiologickou kolonii. Když chce zjistit druh životní formy, počítač jen sděluje – neprůkazná. Nikoho na můstku však o tomto svém nálezu neinformuje. To již kapitán Picard dává pokyn transportní místnosti, aby se připravila k transportu komandéra Rikera. Ten po chvíli vstupuje na plošinu transportéru a O’Brien jej odesílá na palubu lodi Pagh. Když je přenos Rikera ukončen, chce Picard odejít z můstku, avšak cestou ho zastavuje Mendon. Představuje se mu a sděluje, že je rád na palubě takové výborné lodi. Vnucuje mu, že by navrhl několik procedurálních změn, které by mohly urychlit práci na můstku. Picarda mu odpoví, že ví, že má velmí výborné hodnocení, ale na Enterprise se používá posloupnost velení, takže by své poznatky měl sdělit poručíku Worfovi. Když poté kapitán odejde, Worf se k Mendonovi přitočí a jen mu řekne "Teď můžete udělat dojem na mne". Po chvíli se Riker zhmotňuje na tmavé palubě kosmické lodi Pagh a odchází na její můstek. Cestou ho doprovází Klingon a pořád si Rikera prohlíží. Až to komandér nevydrží a rovnou se zeptá, co se děje. Klingon mu odpověděl, "…ještě nikdy jsem neviděl někoho vašeho druhu". Riker mu na to opáčí, že je obyčejný člověk. Když Riker dojde na můstek, přestavuje se kapitánovi Karganovi. Ten ho upozorňuje, že se představuje špatně, protože nyní je první důstojník klingonské lodi Pagh. A hned chce vědět, zda bude loajální Federaci nebo nyní, když je důstojníkem na klingonské lodi, klingonské posádce. Riker nechápe, jak to kapitán myslí. Na svůj dotaz se od kapitána dozví "Tato loď je osazena našimi nejlepšími zbraněmi a nejlepšími bojovníky. Jsme na mírové misi, ale stále jsme připraveni bojovat. Vím, že se mohu spolehnout na každého klingonského bojovníka v téhle posádce, aby sloužil a zemřel v boji. Proto se znovu ptám, komandére Rikere. Komu náleží vaše loajalita?" Riker mu na to odpovídá, že když byl přidělen na tuto loď, tak musí poslouchat kapitánovy rozkazy a přesně také to tak udělá. Kapitán na něm chce vědět, zda to může odpřísáhnout a Riker odpoví "Právě se stalo". V témže okamžiku začne něco vykřikovat jiný Klingon. Kapitán ho upozorní, že by měl mluvit tak, aby tomu Riker rozuměl a Rikerovi řekne, že je to druhý důstojník poručík Klag. Komandér se proto obrací na Klingona a chce vědět, co se mu na něm nelíbí. Klag odpoví, že mu vůbec nevěří. Riker se mezi řeči k němu nenápadně přiblíží a poté se na něj vrhá. V těžkém boji a s mnoha bolestivými hmaty ho přemůže. Poté se od Rikera dovídá, že jeho jedinou povinností je plnit bez diskuse jeho rozkazy. Na to mu zkrotle Klag přisvědčí. Zatím na můstku Enterprise-D se Worfovi pomocí senzorů podařilo zaznamenat na horní straně záďového vnějšího pláště neznámou substanci. Proto mu kapitán dává příkaz, aby tuto látku lokalizoval a určil. V témže okamžiku se na kapitána obraci Mendon a hlásí, že se nachází přímo nad strojovnou. Dat, nyní na pozici prvého důstojníka, dává pokyn na zaměření tohoto místa, a skutečně. Po potřebném zvětšení se objevuje na hlavní obrazovce indikovaná substance. Podle předběžné analýzy Data to vypadá na vzácnou formu subatomárních bakterií, které jsou schopny každých 15 minut se zdvojnásobit. Navíc bakterie reagují se dvěma sloučeninami, které jsou v lodní struktuře. Kapitán Picard chce na Datovi znát její původ. Do toho opět skočí Mendon a hlásí, že si jich všiml, když prováděl sken klingonské lodi Paghu. Na to se ho Picard zeptá, koho o tom informoval. Mendona odpoví, že nikoho, protože ještě nedokončil kompletní analýzu. Na to je Worfem a Picardem upozorněn, že má nahlašovat vše, co se vymyká normálu. Tento nález do toho určitě patří. Mendon se brání, že když nedokončil analýzu, není vhodné podávat hlášení. Je to klasický benzitský postup a žádný důstojník benzitské lodí by to bez kompletní analýzy a řešení také nenahlásil. Kapitán Picard ho však stroze upozorňuje, že na federačních lodích je nutné upozornit velitele na každé nebezpečí, které může ohrozit loď. A jak po chvíli doplňuje, toto platí i pro Mendona. Na závěr roztržky mu zadává úkol, aby pokračoval dále v analýze a zjistil, jaké nebezpečí hrozí nejen Enterprise, ale i klingonské lodi. Má k tomu využít všechny prostředky a nadporučík Dat má na to dohlédnout, protože je možnost, že se objevila nová forma života. Riker se postupně seznamuje s chodem lodi Pagh. Je ohromen schopností a cílevědomostí Klingonů. Zúčastňuje se také společného stolování. Jeden z Klingonů ho upozorňuje, že nějak málo jí. Riker na to, že nemá hlad, ale že jídlo je chutné, hlavně pářáty z pipiuse a plíce z bregita. Vegma se ho ptá, zda mu chutná rokegový krvavý koláč. Na to je Rikerovi nabídnut Klagem další pokrm. Riker poznává, že je to gagh. Klingon je překvapen, že komandér zná jejich stravovací zvyklosti, ale nabízí, že jestli se mu tato jídla zdají poněkud těžká, mohla by ho některá z klingonských žen nakojit. Tato poznámka všechny Klingony, kteří jsou na hostině, rozesměje. To se již ozývá jedna Klingonka, že i když není Riker krasavec, že si ho bere. Klingoni špičkují, chtějí vědět, jak dlouho komandér vydrží. Riker chce vědět, co má vydržet a dozví se, že obě přísedící Klingonky. A komandér na to, zda s jednou nebo oběma. Tato Rikerova poznámka přinesla do jídelny všeobecnou veselost a během smíchu ho upozorňuje Vegma, že si pro něj přijde. Poté se již všichni od jídla rozcházejí a v jídelně v družném rozhovoru zůstavají s Rikerem jen Klag a ještě další Klingon. Od Klaga se dovídá, že je jiný než čekal, hlavně jeho smysl pro humor. Riker též opáčí, že po všech zkušenostech s Klingony včetně poručíka Worfa ho nikdy nenapadlo, že se Klingoni umějí smát. Společně se shodují, že se musejí ještě hodně poznávat a hodně vyptávat. Třeba je nutné se vyptávat na budoucnost. Na to Klag, že jejich budoucnost je čest a současností je služba na lodi Pagh. Druhý Klingon začne vyprávět o svých rodičích, protože to musí být stejné, jako u Rikera. Říká, že jeho rodiče vypadají jako on a on jako oni. Riker chce vědět, zda jsou na ještě živu. Dozví se, že matka ještě žije a otec byl zabit v bitvě při Tranome Sar. Poté se komandér obrací na Klaga a také chce vědět, co jeho otec. Klag se zasmuší a pomalu začne vyprávět, že jeho otec byl zajat v bitvě s Romulany a oni mu nedopřáli zemřít se ctí. Podařilo se mu uprchnout a nyní žije na jejich planetě Qo'noS a čeká na svou smrt. Zemře na nějakou přirozenou chorobu, zesláblý a neužitečný, bez cti. Klag říká, že ho už vůbec nechce vidět. Riker na to, že je to přece jeho otec. A dovídá se, že má být prvé řadě Klingon. Klag uzavře debatu tím, že to tak mezi Klingony chodí. Klingoni nedávají najevo city a ani neví, jak by mohli city projevovat. Tím se odlišují od lidí. Na můstku Enterprise-D zatím pokročilo zkoumání neznámého organismu. Podařilo se potvrdit, že organismus se živí sloučeninami z trupu lodi. Picard se zajímá, jak to obě lodě ohrožuje. Mendon zjistil, že klingonská loď je ve větším nebezpečí, protože osahuje více těchto sloučenin. Podle Data by měli mít již 12ti centimetrový otvor v trupu. Proto Picard vydává příkaz, aby jim Worf odeslal zprávu. Má strach, že o tom vůbec nevědí a tedy potřebují pomoc. Další příkaz dává kormidelníkovi, aby změnil kurz na setkání s lodí Pagh. Dat upozorňuje, že vzájemný kontakt se může prodloužit, protože Klingoni jsou nyní na manévrech v soustavě Pheben. Jenomže v téže době již kapitán Kargan ví, že na povrchu jeho lodi je otvor s hnědým orámováním. Když se dostaví Riker na můstek, chce na něm kapitán vědět, co to je. Riker se zajímá, jestli něco loď nezasáhlo, např. meteorit nebo jestli to není od koroze. Kapitán ho ujistí, že to není od žádné srážky ani od koroze. Poté se zeptá Riker, zda provedli analýzu pomocí vědecké stanice. Kapitán nakvašeně potvrzuje, že se to již stalo, ale že mají štěstí, protože poškozená sekce vydrží změny tlaku. Klag, který je přítomen rozhovoru doplňuje, že to způsobil vesmírný organismus, který požírá plášť jejich lodi. Kapitán odhaduje, že to nevydrží ani osm hodin. Klag se obává, že přijdou o takovou část pláště, že se loď neudrží pohromadě. Kapitán upozorňuje, že byli ve styku pouze s Enterprise. Na námitku Rikera, že nepřišli do přímého kontaktu, mu na příkaz kapitána taktický důstojník oznámí, že Enterprise prováděla detailní průzkum jejich lodi. Riker namítne, že je to standardní postup. Kapitán chce vědět, jaký typ paprsku Enterprise použila, že poškodila takovýmto způsobem trup. Riker se brání, že žádný, protože jsou spojenci. Avšak taktický důstojník mu oznamuje, že podle záznamů Enterprise použila intenzivní paprsek a namířila jej právě na toto poškozené místo a to podobu dvou minut. Kapitán chce na Rikerovi vysvětlení. Riker to však vysvětlit nemůže. Zbraň to však v žádném případě způsobit nemohla. Proč také, když je na jejich palubě. Tento argument kapitána Kargana rozčílí a udeří na Rikera s dotazem, jak na tento útok odpoví. Dává příkaz k zapnutí maskování a nastavení kurzu na setkání s Enterprise, protože na ní hodlá zaútočit a zničit jí. Jak čas postupuje, poškození trupu na lodi Pagh se zvětšuje. Kapitán Kargan dává Rikerovi příkaz, aby spolu s techniky prověřil růst organismu. Když Riker odejde do strojovny, pověří kapitán Klaga, aby ho nespouštěl z očí, protože mu nevěří. V té chvíli se Klag Rikera zastává. Sám je přesvědčen, že Riker neví o žádném spiknutí proti nim. Jako argument uvádí pobyt Rikera na palubě. Proč by přestupoval na jejich loď? Kapitán na to však reaguje slovy, aby zemřel, protože takový dostal rozkaz. A očekává se od každého důstojníka, že kdykoliv dostane rozkaz zemřít, tak jej také vyplní. Klag tvrdí, že toto platí u Klingonů, avšak pozemšťané se pro smrt nerozhodují tak lehce. Špion možná je, ale není zbabělec. Když slyší kapitán Kargan tato slova od Klaga, začíná pochybovat, že je tak silný jako dříve. Tento rozhovor náhle přeruší taktický důstojník s hlášením, že právě zjistil, že Enterprise-D se blíží přímo k jejich lodi. To se již také vrací Riker na můstek a kapitán mu rovnou vpálí, že si začínal myslet, že vše je jen nedorozumění, ale když se teď k nim blíží Enterprise-D, určitě je chce zničit. Proto vyhlašuje bojovou pohotovost a nechává nabít všechna fotonová torpéda. Na Enterprise-D také Crusher od kormidelnické konzole hlásí, že by již měli být v kontaktu s lodí Pagh. Kapitán Picard dává rozkaz zpomalit na impuls a žádá Wolfa, aby s ní navázal spojení. Spojení se však nedaří navázat. Dat doplňuje, že jí ani nejde zaměřit, protože buď je maskovaná, nebo již zničená. Picard chce, aby se provedl podrobný průzkum oblasti. Tuto činnost Enterprise-D zaznamenali na lodi Pagh. Kapitán Kargan upozorňuje Rikera, že jim odpřísáhl sloužit a proto by měl poradit jak nejlépe zaútočit na Enterprise-D. Toto však Riker odmítá. Kapitán opět zpochybňuje jeho loajalitu, avšak Riker se brání tím, že při útoku na Enterprise-D zahyne s klingonskou posádkou, ale neporuší svou přísahu věrnosti Hvězdné flotile. Na to kapitán trumfuje že, kdyby Riker prozradil tajemství Enterpise, označil by ho za zrádce a na místě by ho zabil. Nyní zahynou všichni společně, jako praví Klingoni. Mendon zatím usilovně pracuje na analýze neznámého organismu. Má velké výčitky, že ztratil důvěru posádky Enterprise-D. Wesley Crusher mu však pomůže. Vysvětlí mu, že každý je omylný, a že proto je na jejich lodi v rámci výměnného programu, aby se naučil i jiné pracovní postupy než které vládnou u nich. Toto Mendon pochopí a zanedlouho již kapitánovi Picardovi hlásí, že pokročil v analýze. Podařilo se mu izolovat organismus, potvrdila se jeho teorie, že se skutečně jedná o subatomární bakterii, která je schopna narušit vazby v jádře tritania. Na dotaz Pikarda, zda je možné jej odstranit z trupu obou lodí, oznamuje, že ano, a to použitím směrového neutrinového paprsku. Picard mu děkuje a nabádá ho, aby dále pokračoval v práci a Worfa vyzve, aby tuto informaci zařadil do vysílané zprávy. Změnu vysílané zprávy ihned zachytí na lodi Pagh. Poručík Klag ji na můstku všem nahlas předčítá. Je v ní, že Enterprise-D slibuje, že pomohou s likvidací organismu a s opravou lodi. Avšak kapitán tomu nevěří a pokračuje dále v přípravě útoku. Dat pokračuje v pátrání po klingonské lodi. Protože se mu jí nedaří zaměřit a nenalézá po ní ani žádné trosky, předpokládá, že je zamaskovaná a navrhuje kapitánovi Picardovi, aby vyhlásil poplach. Kapitán souhlasí a Worf vše provede. Toto opět ihned zaznamenávají na Paghu. Zjišťují, že Enterprise-D zvedla ochranné štíty. Riker se kapitánovi snaží vysvětlit, že se jedná o standardní postup, že to není výraz agrese, že určitě nezaútočí první. Toto považuje kapitán Kargan za bláznovství a stále trvá na tom, že na Enterprise-D zaútočí. Ihned také zpřesňuje plán útoku. Mají se připravit phasery a torpéda a obě zbraně budou odpáleny současně. Riker dává doporučení, aby útok nebyl prováděn dříve, než se přiblíží na vzdálenost minimálně 40000 kilometrů. Tento návrh se však nelíbí klingonskému taktickému důstojníkovi. Po vzájemné rozepři kapitán rozhodne, že komandér Riker vydá sám rozkaz k palbě. Riker proto zadává úkol, aby mu byla postupně nahlašována vzdálenost lodí. První hlášení je, že obě lodi jsou od sebe 55000 km a přibližují se. Riker vyndává nouzový transportér. Toho si všímá kapitán a chce vědět, zda jde o zbraň. Riker odpoví záporně, ale nenápadně transportér uvádí do činnosti a podává jej kapitánovi. Worf zaznamenává na taktickém panelu, že Rikerův nouzový transportér byl uveden do činnosti a vysílá nouzový signál. Kapitán Picard dává povel šéfovi přepravy O’Brienovi, aby signál zaměřil. O’Brien však upozorňuje, že ještě nejsou ve vzdálenosti, která zajišťuje bezpečný transport. Po dobu přenosu bude nutné sklopit ochranné štíty. Picard upřesňuje parametry transportu, má se provést ve vzdálenosti 40000 km a Riker se má transportovat přímo na hlavní můstek. To již Worf hlásí, že vzájemná vzdálenost je 48000 km, poté 44000 km. Vše se připravuje k přenosu. A to jej již Worfem hlášeno 40000 km. V témže okamžiku kapitán Kagan dává povel k vypnutí maskování a k okamžitému zahájení palby. Jen to dořekne, začne mizet v transportním paprsku. Současně Riker dává povel, aby všichni zůstali na místě a oznamuje, že přebírá místo kapitána a usedá do kapitánského křesla. Po chvíli se kapitán Kargan zhmotňuje na hlavním můstku Enterprise-D. Picard ho vítá, ale Kargan vytahuje svoji zbraň. Než však stačí vystřelit, zasahuje ho Worf svojí zbraní. Kargan padá na podlahu. Ihned k němu přiskakuje Dat, zbraň mu vytrhává z ruky a oznamuje Picardovi, že je v pořádku, je pouze omráčený. Picard je ze všeho zmaten, má starost o Rikera, když přece on se měl zhmotnit na můstku. Riker z kapitánského křesla dává povel k vypnutí maskování. Klingonský taktický důstojník má strach, jestliže příkaz splní, myslí si, že jejich loď bude zničena. Riker však na svém příkazu trvá. Na hlavní obrazovce Enterprise-D se odmaskuje klingonská loď. Worf zjišťuje, že je připravena k okamžitému útoku. Picard dává pokyn k otevření komunikačního kanálu a sděluje, že Enterprise-D přiletěla na pomoc a žádá je, aby nestříleli. Na obrazovce se objevuje Riker a hlásí. "Enterprise-D, tady kapitán William Riker z klingonské lodi Pagh. Přikazuji vám sklopit štíty a vzdát se". Picard příkaz uposlechne a nechává štíty sklopit. A poté oznamuje "Vzdáváme se, podle rozkazu". Dále povoluje O’Brienovi zpětný přesun Kargana na palubu Paghu a Rikerovi nabízí okamžitou opravu jejich lodi. Riker kapitánovi Picardovi děkuje. Kapitána Kargan po návratu na svůj můstek zařve na Rikera, že ho měl raději hned zabít a ubalí mu pěstí velkou ránu do obličeje. Riker padá k zemi. Ihned k němu přiskakuje poručík Klag, snaží se mu pomoci a zašeptá mu "Rozumíte Klingonům víc, než jsem si myslel, komandére". Poté ho odvádí do transportní místnosti, aby splnil rozkaz a vrátil ho zpět na Enterprise-D. To se již provádí oprava poškozeného trupu lodi Pagh a Picard s Worfem odcházejí do transportní místnosti přivítat Rikera. Když se Riker zhmotní, prvá jeho slova jsou – "To bylo nejkratší převelení v historii Hvězdné flotily". Picard mu odpovídá – "Omyl, komandére. Jedno z nejdelších. Skvělá práce" a dává Worfovi příkaz, aby Rikera odvedl na ošetřovnu, protože vidí jeho silně pohmožděnou tvář. Cestou Riker děkuje Worfovi, za zapůjčení jeho „hračky“, která výtečně fungovala a oznamuje mu – "Jste ze statečného a jedinečného národa. Jsem rád, že jste s námi na Enterprise". Worf na to. "Díky komandére a ….vítejte doma". Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 * Osobní deník prvního důstojníka - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *John Putch jako Mendon *Christopher Collins jako kapitán Kargan *Brian Thompson jako Klag *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien *Peter Parros jako taktický důstojník z IKS Paghu *Laura Drake jako Vekma *neznámá herečka jako Zegov *Guy Vardaman jako Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti *Geordi La Forge (LeVar Burton) a Deanna Troi (Marina Sirtis) se ani jednou v této epizodě neobjevili; *Tato epizoda byla nominována na cenu Emmy v kategorii "Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series". Další odkazy Klingonský dravec, Lewis A Matter Of Honor de:Der Austauschoffizier en:A Matter Of Honor (episode) es:A Matter of Honor fr:A Matter of Honor (épisode) ja:錯綜した美学（エピソード） nl:A Matter of Honor